


give yourself a try

by okamicree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dick Jokes, Dirty Talk, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Trans Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, terrible euphemisms for jacking off, they're dumb frat boyfriends, very casual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamicree/pseuds/okamicree
Summary: "And what would you say to your younger self? Growing a beard's quite hard / And whiskey never starts to taste nice."In which Jack likes to beat his meat and Gabriel likes to watch.Inspired by thesong of the same name.





	give yourself a try

"Hey, babe, you wanna watch me jerk off?"

It's been three days since the last time they've fucked, and Jack Morrison is one impatient man. Since Gabriel's continually fluctuating hormonal balance had failed to stave off his monthly visitor, he hasn't been in the mood. Today, Jack endeavors to change that. His dick simply cannot handle any more waiting.

"Uh." Gabe answers intelligently, quickly closing whatever bullshit he has open on his laptop in order to confirm what he's just heard. "Do I want to _what?_ _"_

"Watch me jerk off. Y'know, bust a nut. Spank the meat wagon. Pat the bunny."

"Okay, I know what you mean, I just— Wait, did you just fucking say _pat the bunny?"_

The blonde shrugs from where he's sprawled out in bed, fidgeting lazily with the waistband of his cargo shorts. Gabe has no room to talk; he's got countless pet names for his own cock. Jack thinks better of bringing that up, though, and instead watches with great interest as his boyfriend tosses his ancient computer onto his desk and ponders his predicament. Whatever internal conflict he has doesn't last long, as moments later he's promptly thrown himself onto the other side of Jack's bed.

"Fuck it, sure, why not?"

_Mission success._

Jack grins and pecks his lips before yanking off the tacky garments that cover his lower half. Gabriel rolls his eyes once he sees Jack's gone commando, because _of course he has._ The shorts end up somewhere on the floor. They'll have to deal with them later, whichever one of them gets around to doing the laundry first. Given the constant state of disarray their shared dorm room is in, though, it'll be a long while before then. Both of them are prone to leaving their clothes around everywhere after they've fucked, but Jack is by far the worst offender. He enjoys the sight of his own body even more than his boyfriend does, and _that_ is saying something.

Gabriel doesn't complain about it for the most part, though, and he certainly won't right now. He nuzzles into Jack's neck, showering him in light kisses. The other man lets out a pleased hum in response. He doesn't even need to look, Jack's heavy breaths already make it clear he's touching himself. Of course, he watches anyway. He has his head at the perfect vantage point, able to still kiss his boyfriend where he pleases while also keeping an eye on the proceedings.

Jack, God bless him, is a beautiful sight. He rubs against his own hand, whining softly. Gabriel runs one hand along his side, reveling in the noises that his movements draw out of Jack. His voice is a low thrum in his ear.

"You're so good, such a good boy for me, Jackie… You like showing off for me, hm?"

The blonde keens in response, his fingers sliding in easily as he starts to fuck himself. He starts babbling, from which Gabriel manages to make out that the answer is a definite yes. His name rolls off Jack's tongue as he furtively thrusts in and out, though his hips rock against the bed with much less force — at least, compared to when it's Gabriel's fingers or tongue pounding inside of him. The speed and rhythm that he eventually settles into, however, is a familiar one.

"Stop for a second, Jackie." he instructs.

Jack momentarily gives him a questioning look, but then smirks knowingly as Gabriel lifts his hand upward. He shuts his eyes and groans as the other man sucks his index and pointer fingers into his mouth. His tongue swirls around, taking in as much of the heady taste of the other man as he can. Part of Gabe wants to give him head and have him finish in his mouth, but the other part _really_ wants to see his face as he cums.

The latter part wins out. He audibly pops Jack's fingers out of his mouth and resumes his assault on his neck.

"Alright, start again." he murmurs against his skin.

His boyfriend complies immediately, much to Gabe's amusement. On his end, Gabriel pauses and pulls back slightly in order to admire the results of his efforts. He's left a wonderful collage of red and pink bruises around his jawline, though the latter marks start to darken and match the others the more he repeats himself biting and sucking in a pattern. From beneath him, Jack is still whining and panting as he fucks himself. As his breathing grows more and more erratic, it's obvious he's close to cumming. He always cums much faster when he hasn't gotten off in a few days, something that Gabriel knows _damn well,_ but loves to exploit regardless.

"You gonna cum for me, huh?"

That question, in itself, is enough to tip him over the edge. Jack grabs at his shirt-clad chest with his free hand. His nails are digging in hard enough that Gabe can feel them mark his skin past two layers of fabric. Curses spill past his lips like a litany before he cuts himself off, his words turning into a growl as he fully loses composure. Throughout his orgasm, Gabriel is a steady presence both in his ear and along his body.

As the last pangs of pleasure ebb away, Jack mumbles a quiet 'thanks' before kissing his lips again. The kiss is longer, languid and warm as their bodies press closer together. Gabe laughs against his lips, nipping gently at his bottom lip before he pulls back.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"All that."

"My pleasure. You looked hot as fuck."

The blonde's foot knocks against his indignantly.

"Don't be a fuckboy."

"Don't jerk off in front of me then."

"Shut up."

Gabe chuckles again, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Love you too, Jackie."

As he lapses into the strange state between waking and dreaming, Jack thinks to himself that he will _definitely_ do this again.

He's got a feeling that Gabriel won't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! this is my first smut work for overwatch & first time writing trans characters, so please crucify me if my portrayal was flawed in any way. my boyfriend is trans and i would absolutely hate to have represented anything in a gross/fetish-y way. it's not my intention at all, i just love trans headcanons in general.
> 
> also fun fact: the "fuck it, sure, why not" line is just straight-up taken from an actual thing my ex-boyfriend said to me after we had sex. was both of our first (and only) times. ah, memories! 
> 
> if you enjoyed this work, check out my [other one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891703) and my [tumblr](http://okamicree.tumblr.com/).
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
